Hasonlóság
by Lora-san
Summary: Dumbledore és Harry egy bizonyos dologban talán már a kezdetek kezdetétől hasonlóak voltak. (Bromance említés szintjén, pihe, egyperces, One-shot, Gellbus azaz Gellert x Albus, Torry... viszonzatlan-nem tudó szerelem... semmi komoly :)


**Nos, semmi komoly, egy kis egy perces iromány, ami a minap csapott fejbe csupán. De fogadjátok szeretettel, jó olvasást. :) **

**A többi a szokásos... :D**

**Figyelmeztetés: Szóbeli férfi szerelem, csipán említés szintjén, semmi durva. Pihe, említés szintjén még arról a bizonyos szerelemről melyet Dumbledore érzett Gellert iránt, és névleges Torry. (bár Harry érzéseiről van szó) **

**Albus POV**

**Lora**

**U:i. Második HP fic... :))**

* * *

Leges legelső találkozásunkkor, még nem tudtam Harry. Fogalmam sem volt róla. Csak egy szegény, naiv, szeretethiányos, kedves kisfiút láttam benned, aki teljes egészében az édesapja hasonmása volt. Tudom, hogy sok ember mondta neked már Harry, de a szemed tényleg az édesanyádé. Megígértem nekik, hogy vigyázok rád, de bánom, hogy akkoriban nem ismertem fel korábban a jeleket. Igen, és sem leszek már fiatalabb. Valóban, foghatnám ezt a vénségemre, de nagyon jól tudom, hogy én magam is naiv vagyok, hitetlen. Nem hittem benne, pedig talán kellett volna. S habár ahhoz, hogy észrevegyem, kellett több mint négy év, hidd csak el, rosszallom akkori butaságomat. Ostoba voltam, s röstellem, hogy már nem tehetek semmit sem érted. Pedig én is pontosan tudom, milyen érzés is az, amin most keresztül mész.

Ha hiszed, ha nem Harry, jó magamat, mikor fiatalabb voltam, hittek megmentőnek. A kiválasztottnak. Ezért van bűntudatom Harry, mikor erre gondolok. Ugyanazt művelem veled, mint amit egykor velem tettek. Régebben azt hittem, mindenki ellenem van, és nem ért meg senki, de most, idősebben belátom, azt cselekedték, amit helyesnek véltek. Mások szempontjait nézték, nem az enyémet. Sajnálom Harry. Míg nekem volt időm leélni tinédzser éveimet gondtalanul, biztonságban, szabadon, addig te úgy éled mindennapjaidat, mint akit nyúznának. Bezárva, kötöttségben egy világban, melyet a sebhelyed ural.

A barátok fontosak Harry. Mindig helyezd őket előtérbe, tűzd ki őket célul, küzdj értük és tartsd meg őket. A sok barát átsegít téged, a nehéz korszakokon. A legjobb barátok pedig megértenek. Mégis, vigyázz Harry, légy óvatos. Pár titkot azért tarts meg magadnak, ahogyan azt én tettem.

Ott, a Minisztériumban döbbentem csak rá, a valóságra. Melyet nem láttam félhold alakú szemüvegem mögül, Harry. A tekinteted, mindent elárult. Akkor és ott, felfogtam, milyen bolond vénember is vagyok. Hogy-hogy nem vettem észre előbb? Ezt kérdeztem magamtól, Harry. Mikor történt ez? Mióta? Mennyire? Miért nem vettem észre a jeleket?

E kérdésre, talán még magam sem tudom a választ. Csak sejtéseim vannak, de bizony, tudom, hogy azok igazak. Még sem mondom ki őket hangosan. Nem akarom elfogadni őket Harry. Hogy miért?

Tudod, mire jöttem rá ott, fiacskám?

Hogy hasonlítunk.

És itt nem a külsőre értem ezt Harry, dehogy is. Belsőleg hasonlítunk. Látom a szemedben, mikor _Ő_ szóba kerül. Mikor sértegetik, te akaratlanul is megfeszülsz. Eddig azt hittem, ez a természetes reakció, azok után, ami történt. De rá kellett jönnöm, bizony én is tévedhetek.

Én sem beszéltem soha, senkinek ezekről, az érzésekről Harry. Bizton állíthatom, hogy te magad sem. Mindig azt cselekedtem, amit jónak tartottam, de soha nem azt, amit elvártak tőlem. Nem... ez hazugság. Ne hidd el Harry.

Életemben, egyetlen egy döntést bántam meg igazán. Hogy soha nem mondtam el neki. Biztos te is így vagy ezzel. Fiacskám, tudod, ha tehetném, megváltoztatnám a múltat. Fogalmam sincs, hogy az életem, hogy alakult volna, ha elmondom neki, hogy mennyire szeretem. De gyáva módon hallgattam, annak ellenére, hogy a Griffendél tagja voltam. Vicces, nem igaz?

Tudod Harry, ha rád nézek, magamat látom, tényleg. Te is megjárod azt az utat, melyet kitapostam már előtted, évtizedekkel ezelőtt, ha nem régebben. Mégis, nem tudok mit tenni fiacskám. Hiába tartanak a világ legnagyobb fehér mágusának, nem tudom mit kéne tennem, ha nem olyan lennél, mint én. Nem tudom, mi történne akkor, ha elég bátorságot gyűjtenél, és végre elmondanád neki, hogy mit érzel.

Fogadjunk, Harry, azon gondolkozol, hogy vajon _Ő_ mit reagálhatna, ha elmondanád neki, az érzéseidet. Nem is csodálom, hogy félsz, Harry. _Ő_ mindig is indulatos volt, habár ezt nagyon jól titkolta, de még csak sejtelmem sincs róla, mit tenne, ha megtudná. Félsz, hogy kinevetne, meggyalázna, sértegetne, igazam van? Mindent az orrod alá dörgölne, ott szúrna meg, ahol csak érhet téged, a leggyengébb részeidben.

Félsz, hogy összetörik a szíved. Hogy ezeket mind honnét tudom? Ugyan, Harry. Én is éreztem ezt. S el kell, hogy mondjam, még mindig érzem. Én annyira, de annyira szerettem őt. Az időt nem tudom, hogy mikor, egy nap csak arra eszméltem fel Harry, hogy szeretem. Olyan volt, mint a mesékben, melyeket anyáink meséltek nekünk azért, hogy mielőbb álomra hajtsuk fejünket. A nap világosabban ragyogott az égen, az élet kivirult, minden szép és jó, csodás volt. Nagyra törő terveink voltak kettőnknek, barátok lettünk egy nyár alatt. Mindenben hasonlítottunk, egyetlen egy dolgot kivéve. _Ő_ gyakorolta a fekete mágiát. Úgy tűnt, hogy még szerette is. Sőt.

Ha az érzéseim viszonzásra találtak volna, ezt elnéztem volna neki. Mindent megtettem volna, csak, hogy rám figyeljen. Elvehetett volna tőlem mindent, és én mindent oda is adtam volna neki. Szerettem őt, és még most is szeretem. Azóta, csak ő van nekem, nem szerettem bele senki másba. Nem is akartam. Tudod... Nem is tudtam volna.

Azon a nyári napon, mikor először megláttam őt, én már akkor elvesztem. Ezt a titkot, látod, évekkel később is magammal cipelem. Úgy hiszem, egészen a halálomig fogom. Ez az én édes kis titkom, csak az enyém, melyet féltve, óvva őrzök, mint egy legdrágább kincset.

A szívem aznap bezárult, mikor őt is bezárták.

Azok után, a többi már történelem. Te is hallottál róla Harry, a harcunkról, a csatánkról. De a hátterét, csak én ismerhetem, egyedül én.

Ezért nem akarom, hogy másképp cselekedj Harry. Tedd azt, amit én, és hallgass. Ne szólj egy szót se, kérlek. Mert tudom, hogy mit tennél, ha _Ő_ azt mondaná, hogy szeret, még ha csak hazugság is csupán. Mindent megtennél érte, és értsd úgy ezt Harry, hogy _mindent_. Ígérhetne neked bármit, te követnéd őt, mellette lennél. Nem érdekelne semmi más, csak az ő, csak ő, csak ő, csak ő... Eldobnád a „Nagyobb jót", fittyet hánynál a Kiválasztottságra, a barátaidra, a varázslókra, a rendre, a családodra, mindenkire.

Hogy ezt honnét tudom?

Nem megmondtam, Harry?

Hasonlítunk.

Hiszen én is ezt tettem volna.

* * *

**Remélem érthető volt, a lényeg. :"D Ha nem, írjatok xD Elmondom ;)**


End file.
